Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped/Gallery
Gallery Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Logo.png Cb3logo.png 36715-Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped -U--2.jpg Crashwarpedbox.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_Warped_Boxart.jpg|PAL Version Cover ImagesCAG7V4RI.jpg|Promotional artwork of Coco with Crash, Pura and Baby T in front of a time portal. Crash Warped Demo Screen.png|PlayStation Interactive Sampler Vol. 9 Crash motorcycle.png|Promotional artwork of Coco and Crash. crash con.png crash con 2.png Japanese Crash Warped Title Screen.png|The title screen from the Japanese version of the game. Cover3jap.jpg|Japanese cover. Crash_Bandicoot_3_-_Warped.jpg|Crash 3 Ad. cortex_bk_cb3_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. ntropy_bk_cb3_1.png|From the Warped manual. 666862-cb3 worldmap.jpg|A map of the world. arabian day.png|Concept art of the Arabian day levels arabian night.png|Concept art of the Arabian night levels crash 3 m.png|Concept art of the medieval levels crash 3 s.png|Concept art of the future levels crash 3.png|Concept art of the prehistoric levels egyptian.png|Concept art of the Egyptian levels china.png|Concept art of the "The Great Wall of China" levels Baby_T_Warped.png|Baby T with Crash on his back in the title screen of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. imag2.jpg|Coco in the beginning of Warped. Polar Crash 3.png|Polar in the beginning of Warped. uka uka 4.jpeg Cortex begging.png n.tropy.png|N. Tropy in the opening cutscene of Warped. Introduction.jpg|Crash, Coco, Polar, and Aku Aku inside their house. SCES_014.20_04062013_125036_0185.png|Aku Aku discussing about Uka Uka SCES_014.20_04062013_125043_0432.png|Coco running first... SCES_014.20_04062013_125043_0976.png|...Angry Aku Aku follows... SCES_014.20_04062013_125045_0276.png|...Crash soon follows. CCzpSmYW4AEHt0E.jpg SCES_014.20_04062013_125110_0281.png|"Good Luck" Worlds.jpg|All the Hubs. SCES_014.20_26062013_133401_0799.png|Toad Village Uka.jpg|A close-up of Uka Uka in the game over screen in Warped. Cb3gameover.jpg|Uka Uka in the game over screen in Warped. Time crate warped.png|A Time Crate from Warped. SCES_014.20_26062013_133405_0599.png|Under Pressure cb3scbua.png|Crash in a scuba level. crash3mine.png|A Mine in Warped. Eel.png SCES_014.20_26062013_133409_0159.png|Orient Express CCuL2nCWIAA1GIz.jpg CCuL2neWYAAZy6o.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133412_0120.png|Bone Yard Mystery Man.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133414_0939.png|Makin' Waves Abomb.png|A Bomb from Warped. Seagull.png|A Seagull in Warped. SCES_014.20_26062013_133417_0859.png|Tiny Tiger Tiny Tiger FTW!!.jpg|Promotional artwork from Warped. Tiny tiger 3.gif|Tiny's boss fight in Warped. Char 10121.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133430_0199.png|Gee Wiz SCES_014.20_26062013_133432_0919.png|Hang'em High SCES_014.20_26062013_133439_0799.png|Hog Ride SCES_014.20_26062013_133442_0550.png|Tomb Time 3gen-2.jpg|Crash arriving in the Egypt level from Warped. Snake2.png|A Cobra in Warped. Cobra.png|A Cobra in Warped. Crocodile1.png|A Crocodile in Warped. Crocodile.png|A Crocodile in Warped. SCES_014.20_26062013_133446_0490.png|Midnight Run CCuL2mKW0AAincL.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133449_0970.png|Dingodile dingodile mug.jpeg|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodle + penta.jpeg|Dingodile about to shoot Penta Penguin. dingodile boss 2.jpeg|Dingodile in Warped. SCES_014.20_26062013_133502_0009.png|Dino Might! Baby_T.png|Crash riding Baby T in Warped. Glich doble Baby T-Rex.png|''Warped'' glitch with two Baby T's. SCES_014.20_26062013_133505_0470.png|Deep Trouble SCES_014.20_26062013_133508_0510.png|High Time Hightimemonkey.png|A monkey carrying a set of jars in the level High Time. SCES_014.20_26062013_133511_0262.png|Road Crash SCES_014.20_26062013_133514_0342.png|Double Header SCES_014.20_26062013_133517_0262.png|N.Tropy SCES_014.20_26062013_133527_0202.png|Sphynxinator SCES_014.20_26062013_133530_0862.png|Bye Bye Blimps Orange baron.jpg|Crash and Coco in the skies. SCES_014.20_26062013_133533_0762.png|Tell No Tales SCES_014.20_26062013_133536_0401.png|Future Frenzy SCES_014.20_26062013_133540_0122.png|Tomb Wader Crashbeetle.png|A Green scarab beetle in Warped. Green Scarab.png|A Green scarab beetle in Warped. SCES_014.20_26062013_133545_0762.png|N.Gin space-fighter.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133557_0322.png|Gone Tomorrow SCES_014.20_26062013_133600_0222.png|Orange Asphalt SCES_014.20_26062013_133603_0102.png|Flaming Passion SCES_014.20_26062013_133606_0022.png|Mad Bombers SCES_014.20_26062013_133609_0601.png|Bug Lite CC0Otg3WMAEQL-C.jpg SCES_014.20_26062013_133612_0962.png|N. Cortex 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Crash with Coco, Aku Aku, Polar, Pura, and Baby T in the end of Warped. cortex baby.jpeg|Through the credits you can see Cortex and Tropy in their baby forms. Fake Crash on island.jpg Hot coco 2.png Hot coco 4.png Hot coco 5.png Beta bazooka sight.png CB3MotorcycleAd.png|Crash posing on a motorcycle. Crash 3-CTR Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Uka uka 1.png|Uka Uka during Cortex's boss fight in Warped. crash crossed.PNG|Crash in Warped. CRASH2f.png|Crash in Warped. crarun.png|Crash in Warped. zooks2.png|Crash in Warped with the Fruit Bazooka. Crashwarpedhdimage.jpg|HD Promo image of Crash for Warped. scubacrash2.png|Crash in Warped. Crash-nageur.jpg|Crash swimming in his Scuba gear. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot Motorcycle.png|Crash on his motorcycle in Warped. crash3dino.png|Crash and Baby T. CB3W Rapping Crash.png|Rapping Crash from Warped promotional art. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash cut in half by a Knight Lab Assistant in Warped. cocobandicoot.png|Coco's promotional model in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Coco Bandicoot Pura.png|Promotional artwork of Coco riding Pura in Warped. Coco.JPG|Promotional artwork of Coco on her jet ski in Warped. Crash 3 Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in Warped. Crash 3 Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku as he appears in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex's promotional model in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in the time-twister machine in Warped. Untitled-58.png|Doctor Nefarious Tropy's promotional design in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Nefarious Tropy Head in Vortex.png|N. Tropy's head in the time-twister machine in Warped. Crash 3 Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png|N. Tropy in Warped. N. Tropy Crash 3.png|N. Tropy in Warped. Crash 3 Frog.png|A Frog in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Frog.png|A Frog in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Goat.png|A Goat in Warped. Goat Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|A Goat in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Knight Lab Assistant.png|A Knight Lab Assistant in Warped. Shark.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Warped. Shark Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Shark.png|A Shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Puffer Fish.png|A Puffer Fish in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Eel.png|An Eel in Warped. Chpura.gif|Promotional artwork of Pura running. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Pura.png|Pura lying down. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Pura Japanese.png|Pura in the Japanese Version of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Chinese Dragon.png|A Chinese Dragon in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Triceratops.png|A Triceratops in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Pterodactyl.png|A Pterodactyl in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Wave Lab Assistant.png|A Wave Lab Assistant in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Seagull.png|A Seagull in Warped. Tinycrash3art2.PNG|Tiny's promotional design for Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Tiny Tiger Head in Vortex.png|Tiny in the time twister. Tiny Tiger Crash 3.png|Tiny as he appears in Warped. Crash 3 Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny in Warped. Tiny Crash 3.png|Tiny in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Lion.png|A Lion in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Bouncy Awning.png|A Bouncy Awning in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Slashing Scimitar Lab Assistant.png|A Slashing Scimitar Lab Assistant in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Genie Lab Assistant.png|A Genie Lab Assistant in Warped. Scorpion Enemy.png|Promotional artwork of a Scorpion in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Scorpion.png|Promotional artwork of a Scorpion in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Monkey.png|A Monkey carrying a set of jars in Warped. Cobra Staring.png|Promotional artwork of a Cobra in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Cobra.png|Promotional artwork of a Cobra in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Snake.png|A Cobra in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crocodile.png|A Crocodile in Warped. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Dingodile's promotional design in Warped. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Closeup.png|A close up of Dingodile's promotional design in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dingodile Head in Vortex.png|Dingodile in the time twister. Crash 3 Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Warped. Crash 3 Penta Penguin.png Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Bandifish.png|A Bandifish in Warped. Promotional Artwork Baby T.png|Promotional artwork of Baby T in Warped. Baby T Japanese.png|Promotional artwork of Baby T in the Japanese version of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Floating Magic Carpet.png|A Floating Magic Carpet in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Scarab Beetle.png Scarab Beetle.png|Promotional artwork of a green scarab beetle in Warped. Beetle (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|Promotional artwork of a green scarab beetle in the Japanese version of Warped. Doctor N. Gin Head in Vortex.png|N. Gin's head in the time vortex in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor N. Gin's Mech (First Form).png Doctor N. Gin's Mech (Second Form) Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png Crash 3 Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Slot Crate.png|A Slot Crate in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Floating Clock.png|A Floating Clock from Warped. Relics.png|Relics from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Sapphire Relic.png|A Sapphire Relic from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Gold Relic.png|A Gold Relic from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Platinum Relic.png|A Platinum Relic from Warped. Nitrocrashwarped.png|A Nitro Crate from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Green Iron ! Nitro Switch Crate.png|A Nitro Switch Crate in Warped. Nitro ! Crate.jpg|A Nitro Switch Crate in Warped. Locked Crate Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|A Locked Crate in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Mine.png|A Mine in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Rolling Barrel.png|A Rolling Barrel in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Iron Check Point Crate.png|An Iron Check Point Crate in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Bomb.png|A Bomb from Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Cannon Ball.png|A Cannon Ball in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Giant Concrete Block.png|A Giant Concrete Block in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Futuristic Platform.png|A Futuristic Platform in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Energy Ball.png|An Energy Ball in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Golden Projectile.png|A Golden Projectile in Warped. Bazookapowerup.jpg crashwarpedicon.png|Crash's icon from Warped. Crash 3 Tiny Tiger Icon.png|Tiny's icon from Warped. Crashy.png|Crash's life counter icon from the Naughty Dog games. cocowarpedicon.png|Coco's icon in Warped. Dingodile mug.png|Dingodile's icon in Warped. Ntropy mug.png|N. Tropy's icon in Warped. Crash 3 N. Gin Icon.PNG|N. Gin's icon from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. cocoflyicon.png|Coco's flying icon in Warped. n__cortex__s_mugshot_by_sperhak618-d5w1s12.png|Cortex's icon from Warped. crashflyicon.png|Crash's flying icon from Warped. Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Galleries